thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:Psychiatric Help
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle =Episode 018 |Image =550x thebill 018 psychiatrichelp01.jpg |Image_Size =290px |Image_Caption =Rebecca Tells Grace About Her Nanny |EpisodeNo =2355 |EpisodeYearxNo =2009x049 |Series =25 |Airdate =13th August 2009 |AirdateAU = |Written_By =Emma Goodwin |Written_By2 = |Produced_By =Matt Strevens |Directed_By =Paul Wroblewski |onscreen-credits = |Prev =Absolute Power |Next =Reaching Out }} D.I. Neil Manson work's closely with D.C. Grace Dasari on a complicated assault case and the D.I. is forced to face demons from his past... Officers arrive at a busy market after being alerted to an abandoned child, quickly identified as Thomas Sands – all he says is that someone called Clara is dead. Thomas is taken to the station where D.I. Neil Manson gently questions him while his mother Rebecca is traced. Rebecca explains to Neil and D.C. Grace Dasari that Clara Novak is their live in nanny and that she hasn’t been able to contact her. Later, Neil manages to find out from the little boy that he and Clara drove past a local construction site earlier. Neil alerts P.C.’s Tony Stamp and Roger Valentine, who drive to the construction site and find Clara beaten and unconscious… Back at the station, the investigation continues and attention turns to a man called Jared Miles, who was seen running through the market the same time that Thomas was spotted. P.C. Mel Ryder updates Neil and tells him that she interviewed Rebecca’s neighbour who said that her partner, Harry, had complained recently about a man acting suspiciously outside their building. Neil is stunned when he realises that the neighbour is Julia Bickham, a psychiatrist who he worked with on a previous case. (It ended dramatically when a mental health patient, Michael Simms was killed after Neil gave the order to shoot him, wrongfully believing that he had a gun). When Neil and Grace go to interview Julia in her office, Julia is equally surprised to see Neil and tells him coldly that she doesn’t know Clara or Jared. Neil is left shaken at the encounter, leaving Grace to wonder about his history with Julia. When Neil gets back to the station, he watches old news footage of him and Julia leaving the Michael Simms court case and realises how similar she and Clara look. Neil wonders if this is a case of mistaken identity. His theory appears to be confirmed when he is given the opportunity to interview Clara, who is recovering in hospital. She tells him that she was driving Thomas to nursery when she was flagged down by a man in a car behind her. After stopping, he dragged her out of the car and beat her, all the while calling her by a different name… Elsewhere, Jared is arrested and brought in for questioning where he tells officers that he was running through the market as he was late meeting his probation officer. Neil is certain Jared knows Julia, but he denies it and the D.I. decides to release him. However, Neil later discovers that Julia was doing a rotation at the hospital where Jared was under psychiatric care. Neil is later horrified when he visits Julia and receives a call from one of his officers to say that Harry has been badly injured in a road traffic accident. Has Jared got something to do with it – and is Julia next? Cast Notes Trivia * The market where Thomas is found wandering was shot in Borough Market. * Clara's body is found on an industrial estate - this was shot in Osier Way, Mitcham, Surrey CR4 4NF * When Mickey Webb and Terry Perkins chase Jared, it is from the Blackfriars Bridge underpass and along Jubilee Walkway towards Tate Modern on Bankside. * From the window of Harry and Julia's flat, you can see Tower Bridge. Category:2009 Episodes Category:Series 25 Category:Two-part episodes